Dulcet
by kimuradeborah
Summary: ... in which things started because they slept in class that sparks their curiosity to one another.
1. Prelude

DULCET

 ** _Prelude_**

Mass of student body piled by the school grounds one fine morning in spring. Voices of these teenagers created the noise, almost covering the harmonious tweeting of the birds that soars in the clear blue sky. Despite the gentle breeze that passes by, they're completely into the current school activity concerning their extra-curricular. They didn't pay any attention to the nature's exquisite beauty, shrugging the fallen pastel pink petals that overlaps the green trees. They stepped on those that had fallen as they continued their journey to their desired clubs.

A blue-eyed girl with raven locks locked her gaze at the small floral figure that freely sways in front of her. Her small hand stretched, reaching out at the fallen with a melon bread on her hand. She took a bite on the sweet pastry, eyes in fascination at the pink color that dropped on her palm. Her shoulder-length hair swayed when the breeze passed by and she gasped; the sakura petal was blown by the wind. She remained sited beneath the old oak tree, sighing ever-so lightly as she leaned her back on the wood. A small smile made their way on her face as she inhaled the warm breeze.

"Hana-chan, there you are!"

Her ears perked at the call of her first name. She turned her head to the left, seeing a running figure approaching her spot. Blinking, she wondered why the girl looked irritated.

"Jeez, I've been looking everywhere for you but here you are, sitting like an old man."

One brunette with hazel eyes grumbled at her nonchalant manner. Hana, the blue-eyed girl, swore that she heard the girl compared her to a relative with a lackadaisical attitude. She almost giggled as she remembered who that was, making the girl pout at her reaction. Said girl remained standing, looming at her figure with a hand rested on the hip. Hana offered her melon bread to the brunette with a small smile.

She tilted her head. "Want some, Tsubaki?"

The aforementioned young lass squinted her eyes dangerously, but Hana was unfaze at the indirect threat and stayed still. She didn't retract her hand, not until Tsubaki took one from the bag that she offered. When the brunette did so and slowly opened the wrapper, Hana smiled a little bit wide than the previous one and looked up at the blue dome. She exhaled before giggling softly. Tsubaki choked on the bread, heavily coughing that change Hana's current mood to worry.

"Are you okay?" She stood up and started slapping Tsubaki's back, albeit a little bit hard that needed.

Tsubaki felt the slight pain from the raven's palm that with each slap causes her to slightly stumble forward. Hana can be small but she can hit. When it subsided, Hana began drawing circles on the brunette's back seeing as she doesn't have her water bottle with her. It worked for Tsubaki that sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Hana-chan." Tsubaki wiped the small drool that escaped.

Hana just hummed in response, bending her body to pick up the fallen bag from the ground before looking up at the sky again. Just like that, it seems like nothing had happened before she choked on herself. Tsubaki carefully but hastily finished the melon bread, throwing the wrapper in the garbage can nearby. When the brunette looked back to where the old oak tree proudly stood, she found no sign of raven locks.

"Eh? Hana-chan?"

* * *

Hana, without a word, left the tree. She held the bag in her hand and finished the melon bread before taking another one. In long strides, she reached the main building of Shiratorizawa and entered. Hana stopped by the lockers, noticing the number of students inside. With a few turns for her code, she opened the small metal door and took out the white uwabaki inside for her brown loafers. She did this with one hand, shutting the door with a correct amount of force before blending with the other students roaming inside the building.

She passed by multiple classrooms with a few students staying inside. She had also passed by the faculty, greeting a teacher who suddenly came from nowhere before continuing the embark of her journey in search of one particular room that will satisfy her crave. No, it's not the Home Economics Class. It's not the kitchen either. As much as Hana loves baking, there is one field she can proudly say that she excels at.

Alas, she finally found the room. Looking at the placard on top of the door frame with glowing blue eyes, Hana gently - excitedly - slid the door opened.

She found it.

* * *

Upon realizing that Hana left her for the second time, Tsubaki was left in mild irritation. Well, just when she thought that she finally had hold of the raven is when it immediately disappears like a bubble popping in mid-air. She raked a hand on her short brown hair, sighing before leaving the old oak tree behind. She merged in with the other first year students like her and Hana, wandering around with endless chatter about various stuff. She clutched at the application form in hand, her mind thinking of the nonchalant girl she call relative.

 _I wonder if Hana-chan joined a club._ She thought as hazel eyes meekly glanced at the wooden poster being raised in the air.

Feeling a little lost and lonely, she lightly shook her head and turned to change her path. Only to bump into a rather large figure wearing the prescribed school uniform for males. Tsubaki made a step back, rubbing her nose who made a contact with the unknown lad's white coat.

"I'm sorry." She bowed, unable to look up.

"I'm sorry, too." He said and walked passed her.

She wasn't able to know which of the guys on the ground was the big wall when she raised her head. There were a large number of guys still lounging on the school grounds, surrounding most of the sports club that the Academy has and all she knew is that there was another lad behind calling him "Wakatoshi-kun". Somehow, the name rings a bell but unable to pinpoint where and when. But Tsubaki shrugged it off with one thing on her mind.

 _Now, where's the Music Club?_

* * *

Hana skipped when she entered the music room with glee. The smile widened on her face at the presence of the grand piano positioned in the middle of the room. She raked a hand, touching the edges before landing on the fall. She lifted it up, giggling as she did so. Hana looked at the black and white keys lovingly as she slowly positioned herself on the piano stool. Her fingers remained on top of the keys, unmoving. She hummed, softly caressing them as if they're human or her dog, Genichirou.

As the students on the grounds were busy for club applications, a girl named Hana, played the piano to satisfy the unwinding crave deep in her heart. They chatter and laugh whereas she remained quiet on the stool with just her fingers and feet moving in a rhythm. Melody engulfed the what used to be a silent room, the sweet sounds of the piano embracing the pianist and the lonely four corners. Soon, it reached the outside world through an open window.

* * *

Another breeze paid the students a visit, soft and mellow but warm and welcoming. The pastel pinks slowly detached themselves on the twigs, wanting to be one with the ground and with the help of the breeze, they made it to the cold, hard ground. Birds had tweeted, flying on top of the students' head, being one with nature. A guy with light-colored hair followed their destination. His brown eyes followed them like a binoculars before it closed. He inhaled deeply with a smile painting his lips and a positive thought about spring.

"Eita-kun?" He heard his teammate call.

He looked at the redhead waiting at him by the main door. The others had already gone inside. Eita shook his head and approached the redhead lad. He placed an arm on his teammate shoulder, a dorky grin making its way on his face not minding the protest of the jubilant red. But his mind wandered back to when he was watching the birds. It's not about how they flapped their wings or where are they headed but the soft sounds coming from nowhere.

* * *

メモ _ **:**_

Hello _ **.**_

― デボラ


	2. 1 - A Possibility of Aroma and Harmony

CHAPTER 1

 ** _A Possibility of Aroma and Harmony_**

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open at the sound of music. His light-blonde hair swayed freely at the breeze that had passed just enough for him to comprehend where he was. He was in a field; a flower field. Down to where he stood, there are flowers of various kind and colour to a seemingly never-ending horizon. He bent to pick one – a rose, when a giggle reached his ears blending with the mellifluous tunes being played from nowhere. He looked up and saw a raven-haired girl wearing a white dress. Her back faced him, making him confused about her identity. Her long hair looked so soft and shiny even from where he stood not far for more than ten meters.

"Eita-kun…"

He heard someone called his name. He guessed that it was her. No one was in the field other than the both of them. But even her voice was soft and silky as the dulcet tones humming in the air. It's just the way his name rolled off on her tongue was filled with love it turned him into a blushing mess. She had this mysterious effect on him upon first sight. He wanted to approach her, maybe to see her face and ask but she stood up as she placed a handmade flower crown on her head. When she twirled her dress, he was greeted by the most shiny smile in the earth. Her cheek spread that shows her pearls of white, so big it made her eyes squinting, hiding the colour of her orbs.

"Eita-kun…" Her lips parted as she called his name.

It was her.

He blinked and made steps forward. The girl made no move but still not until when he was just an arm-length, she giggled once more and turned around, skipping joyously on the blooming earth. Before he knew it, she was starting to disappear in the distance with a great gap between their positions. His eyes widened in realization and felt his heart accelerates. He rushed in, attempting to follow her but there was something that hinders him from doing so. And when he looked down, he was greeted by the sight of thick brownish green vine that hastily creeps up to his body, giving him an inability to move the muscles they had captured. It kept him from going on further and when he looked back, the girl stopped skipping. She was facing him with no smile plastered on her face. He could've release a sigh in relief at the fact she didn't disappear, but tears formed on her eyes. It clouds the most beautiful blue shade he had ever seen, making him speechless with a shattered heart on the ground.

"Eita-kun..." She cried.

He flinched and the vines' hold tightened, disturbing him from staring at her orbs. There's no way he can get close to her at this situation, no way he can wipe those salty waters streaming down on her cheeks. She was crying, alongside the melodies of the piano. Solemn and heartbreaking, the music being played almost described his situation with her. She stood so far and he can't reach her. She was crying, wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheeks with her palm and her handmade flower crown almost fell but she held it.

He badly wanted to shush her but the vine! He doesn't know what to do.

Unconsciously, he balled his fist and remembered the beautiful rose he picked up earlier. He raised his untangled hand and gazed at the captivating red colored petals. It was such a beautiful rose and the flower itself reminded him of the crying unknown ravenette in front of him. His brown eyes set back to her once more, heart shattering at the sound of her painful cries. For some reason, it sounded like she was longing for something ― perhaps, someone ― that caused her to cry her heart out like a broken-hearted girl.

It ached. It pained him. Twirling the stem unconsciously, he remained staring sadly at the girl. With his eyes locked on her form, the vines paused crawling up. He didn't notice it but they soon move downwards, back to the ground where they erupted. He only did when she finally stopped crying and looked up at him with a tear-stained cheeks and red button nose.

"Eita-kun..."

As weird as waking up in a green field with someone you don't know truly existing or just a presentation, the tones shifted again. From solemn, it change into somewhat intense yet happy. Those music you'll hear during the climax of most stories.

Eita blinked at the ground with wonder. He was released, finally, and he can now move his legs. Looking back at the girl, he was surprised at the sudden weight being placed on him in a sudden launch. Skinny arms circled themselves around his neck and a small body standing too close on his muscular built. Too close he can sense the warmth radiating off on her skin and two lumps in front that seemed to made a contact with his chest.

"Eita-kun..."

She's too close. But it felt nice. Her voice was like the melody, so small and sweet it's like his mother's cookies. Her embrace was very welcoming, too. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist before leaning his head to her shoulder blades.

"Eita-kun?"

He wondered if she's real.

"Eita-kun!"

 _Hm?_

"EITA-KUN!"

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open at the mention of his name, albeit too loud for his poor left ear. He sat abruptly, feeling a little dizzy at the sudden movement and greeted by the newly-cleaned blackboard free from chalk. His brown eyes trained on the green platform, blurry and wet. They widened in surprise when slowly, it filled the corners of his eyes before prickling down to his cheeks.

"Eita-kun?"

He blinked to wake himself and merely shook his head. He moved his arm, feeling the asleep muscles that gave him pain. He yelped and twisted his wrist, giving it an exercise as he roamed his eyes on the room. He's not in the field anymore, rather inside the classroom. Half-asleep and in daze, he realized that he had been dreaming. Since when did he fell asleep? Last time he checked, he was getting bored at the topic concerning about the Warring States Period. Too many daimyos, ninjas and ancient location being mentioned, he was fed up just thinking about them that he rested his head to take a nap.

The History teacher seemed to have left the class as soon as it was time, followed by his classmates that didn't even bother waking him up. It's not like they're obligated but... forget 'bout it. He sighed and looked at his left. The sun was somewhere on the other side of the building with his orange-ish rays colouring anything it touches, even though he can't really tell it's exact position.

Wow. News flash! Eita-kun drools in his sleep!" He heard a rather pitchy voice on the seat beside him. His redhead friend and teammate, Tendou Satori, whistled in amusement.

He sighed as he spared him a glance, raking a hand on his short light-blonde hair, he decided to ignore the question. "How long I was out?"

The redhead just grinned and started nudging him on his side with an elbow. There was a knowing-look plastered on Tendou's face while moving his eyebrows up and down. "What is it that you were dreaming, hm? Bishoujo? Harem?" Tendou gasps before he could answer. "Could it be ecchi?!"

Eita deadpanned despite the slowly reddening of his cheeks at the chosen words. "None of the mentioned." _Bishoujo._

Tendou gasped once more, shrieking laced with disbelief. "Eita-kun's a vegetarian?!"

Ignoring the redhead salami, Eita started placing his wrinkled notebook and pen back to his bag. He sighed, realizing that he shouldn't have close his eyes the moment their history educator mentioned the battle in Sekigahara. Or maybe, he should start sleeping early and that, he can wake up early. Volleyball club training started the day after they passed their application forms. It was hard and rough, his still developing body could barely keep up from the harsh training regimen and coach.

But instead of standing up to leave the room, he paused at his actions, somehow, remembering the dream he just had for not more than five minutes ago. It tells him that there was something more than the whole illusionary flower field fiasco. It's not normal to wake up and then vividly remember the face of those who you were with in the dream. Especially when it concerns somehow you haven't met yet or doesn't have any familiarity to their physical attributes. It could have been just a representation.

But what if?

Despite knowing the low chances and possibility for the girl to exist in reality, his ears slightly reddened upon remembering the most intimate skinship he ever had to an opposite gender that is not his little sister nor mother.

* * *

His friend was on his own little world, he observed. Again.

With thick eyebrows almost meeting one another and brown eyes staring at the path they were walking on, Satori knew that this light-blonde haired lad he call friend has something going on with his thoughts. When he nudged him by the ribcage earlier, he low guessed about the content of the dream the lad had. Even though he joked about him having a sexual relationship from the other genders in the dream, he doesn't mean it literally. Kami knows who this lad had set his eyes upon among the maturing girls in the academy they were in.

He's a hardworking lad, Semi Eita that is. As a fellow volleyball player and teammate, Satori looked at him with the same respect as he had to the school's ace. Although he can bit reckless with his tossing, his years of experience and deep tactical analyzing covers up the qualities he have for a volleyball player. Satori can foresee that he's ready to switch into the regular setter even in their first year in the team. Eita's that good. Even though the lad can be a total dork and a shameful killjoy in his trips and pranks, he acknowledged the light-blonde haired. Despite this, cute giggling girls doesn't add to the list of priorities the setter has. Satori knew it the moment he met the lad's matriarch and younger female version. To him, it looks like Semi Eita doesn't have any time to give anymore of himself to any of those babes, given the fact that the same lad is not fond of doing his homework. How much more if ever he gotten himself a girlfriend?

Which is highly unlikely when this young man is quite attractive despite his rash personality.

One can't decipher another's thoughts without being told. He may be newly dubbed as the 'Guess Monster' but guessing what kind of gears does a person have? How impossible. He ain't a physic. But he won't deny the curiosity that started blooming the moment Semi Eita halted on his tracks at the foot of the stairs. Setting aside the surprise he had for the lad ― for not tripping on their way downstairs ― he turned to look at the gobsmacked expression with an arched eyebrow.

Ain't this a surprise.

"Eita-kun?" He called the lad, distracting him from staring at the figure who just happened to pass by.

The aforementioned blinked and tore his eyes away and looked at him. "Yeah?"

Satori couldn't help himself but to grin inwardly. He got the gist, and he gave the lad a lopsided grin to cover up the forming plan on the deepest back of his mind. "Nothing."

Semi just shook his head, albeit skeptical at the grin he just showed but nonetheless, moved forward and went ahead to the shoe lockers. He couldn't help but to watch the back of what he knew to be a reserved and gentle man ― when it comes to women ― having an interest to a shy-looking ― but cute ― friend of the brown-haired girl who sat beside him in class.

Kawanishi Tsubaki. The girl who also sat behind this dorky setter.

He is so going to have a lovely chat with this brunette concerning the ravenette she was having a talk with.

"Stop daydreaming, Satori." Semi, hands on his pockets, was already wearing his outdoor shoes and waiting by the door. His body was angled on the side, and Tendou swore that he was keeping an eye on the ravenette who passed by earlier from afar. He couldn't help but to grin at the sudden changes within this friend of his, getting excited that he chirped and skipped towards his shoe locker.

"Coming~!"

* * *

Entering in the regular class as a first year in the team is very hard to achieve. To play in an official match against other schools ― powerhouse or not ― almost seemed to be a blurred image to clear especially when you joined a team that is basically the strongest volleyball team in the prefecture.

The Shiratorizawa Boys' Volleyball Team has been the undefeated champions long before the time of the current coach, Washijo Tanji. Even to speak from his experience as a fellow volleyball player, he knew the hardships one must go through in order to be fit and rightfully belong in the regulars and to compete nationally. Not to mention that since it is a powerhouse school, many aims to stand on the court for as long as they want to be as a representative or an image that consists of their strong team.

That's why he's working hard. He knew he was surrounded by talented players the school recruited besides himself. Like them, he, too, wants to be on the court to play the sport he had learned to love long before the patriarchal tragedy that occurred in his small and simple family.

However, in the middle of their footwork training, a red salami has been getting on his nerves for awhile now. Without sparing a glance at the sly grinning Tendou Satori, Eita resumed and tries to concentrate on the complex pattern of steps that he swore will surely break his ankles anytime soon. That is, if he paid too much attention at the annoying distraction called Satori.

"STOP DAYDREAMING, SATORI!"

Inwardly groaning, he thank his lucky stars for not losing focus. The demonic coach strikes again and this time, the one close to him was getting yelled at. He doesn't want to be the next, which is why he need to concentrate and erase all that is labelled as distraction.

Even if that means ignoring the annoying redhead.

"YES~"

But despite getting yelled at, with eyes and vines bulging on the face of the terror coach, Tendou chirped, unfazed.

Eita can imagine the sly grin still plastered on the redhead's face as he said those words. Also taking note of an eye boring at the side of his face.

 _Oh Kami._

* * *

メモ：

If anyone also happened to have an account in Wattpad and had come acrossed a book entitled, Dulcet, to clear things up (because you'll never know), I am the same author.

Anyways, I'd like to thank for that sole review I received a month (?) ago. It raised my spirits up and made me write the **real** first hapter after getting drowned by school papers.

I do admit that it is obvious that Semi Eita is just a minor character. A very minor, that is. But you see, this gorgeous setter needs more love. Who can't resist those bara arms of his?

[REVISED & EDITED ― 02.16.19]

― キムラデボラ


	3. 2 - Of Innocence, Felines and Flowers

CHAPTER 2

 _ **Of innocence, felines and flowers**_

 **2**

Later that night, the strenuous training has finally come to its end. The night has come and darkness already filled the vast dome when the person-in-charge called it a day. The gymnasium, filled with tired bodies, smelled with sweat. Three hours since today's regimen started and this had happen.

He won't really admit it but he won't deny the fact that he was thankful for the time to pass by. He had kept himself focused the whole time not to commit mistakes and to avoid Tendou's sly and cunning look that his mind wasn't able to register the truth that a hundred and eighty minutes was wasted. All for the sake not to be Coach Washijo's second target. It was that hellish, the training regimen, that he can hear his muscles crying out in pain while he felt like they were being ripped. As exaggerated that statement seemed to be, he can say the same thing to his teammates who, like him, was on their knees, sweat dripping and the wet shirt had clung on their body. They were gasping for breath, one seemed to be wheezing like a whale. Despite that, they can still move. Just strained.

"Make sure to keep everything clean, okay?" Reminded the manager and she was answered with a chorus of 'Hai' and grunts of agreement. "Also, don't be late tomorrow."

With that, she left. Semi, had finally calmed himself down, approached the bench where the water bottles are. His feet staggered and he nearly trip with his legs shaking but he managed to control them. Long before he can take a hold of one container, pale calloused hand beat him to the punch. His brown eyes gazed up at the owner and found himself frowning, realizing that it was just Tendou.

"Here, Eita-kun~" Oddly enough, Tendou was still cheerful after that. His lips curled upwards into a sly grin and acted as if he was not tired at all.

Shrugging aside the peculiarity, Semi murmured his gratitude and took the bottle from the redhead's hold. Unclasping, he chugged down the liquid content in one go. Drips of water even flowed down to his jaw due to thirst. He wiped it with the back of his palm, feeling sweaty, sticky and most of all, very hungry.

Upon making sure that he had manage to regenerate himself, he helped the other first years to clean the silent gymnasium. With the others setting the net and cart, he joined mopping the marbled floor, making sure that it was spotless clean.

The night didn't end with just the cleaning and all boys seemed to had been feeling the same way as what Semi Eita was feeling. They all proceed to take the showers after their cleaning. Of course, it's not a normal showers where the only thing you can hear is the sound of water drizzles coming from the shower head and splashes of feet contacting with the fallen liquid on the tiled floor. There were lots of idiotic and human moronism act being held inside that was led by Tendou, himself and his new friend named Yamagata, a libero.

Eita can't stop himself from calling out to the mischievous redhead. Said redhead seemed to be enjoying the time in the showers despite the dislike the other teammates had against him. When ignored, a guy from the other class in his year, Ohira Reon would just pat his shoulder in sympathy.

Oh boy.

After taking a nice shower after the practice, Semi, alongside Tendou, entered the school cafeteria for dinner. The redhead whistled another Vocaloid song along the way, pretending to be looking around when he knew that the redhead was just observing him. Semi just shrugged that idea, guessing the reason as to why his middle blocker of a friend was giving him such looks since they left the main building to the club room.

 _He didn't, did he?_ His eyebrow narrowed in a fraction, and mind was starting to doubt.

Ohira, Ushijima and Soekawa was already in their table when he and Tendou entered the said cafeteria. The three childhood friends has their tray laid in front of them and has started eating a delicious meal made by the professional cooks the Shiratorizawa Academy has. They seemed to have notice his presence and Soekawa gave them a wave with the two nodding their heads in acknowledgement. Semi returned it with a light bow before approaching the redhead in line.

He immediately received his as soon as he approached Tendou. The lad just smirked at him with a knowing grin and he couldn't help but to mutter his gratitude and return the grin with a version of his.

However, just when they were about to join the three in the table, Tendou immediately pushed another tray on his hand before running outside the cafeteria.

"O-Oi, Satori!" Semi hissed at the sudden movement as he balanced the other tray with only one hand.

"Where's he going?" Soekawa looked up to him after sparing a confused glance at the door the redhead just exitted.

He shrugged, not even knowing the answer and gently placed his tray beside Ohira and Tendou's beside Soekawa. "I'd like to know, too."

"That was so like Tendou."

Semi just scowled and murmured 'Itadakimasu' before splitting his chopsticks in half. Soon enough, his hunger was satisfied throughout munching, grinding and devouring the meal the cafeteria gave him. It was warm, delicious and savory that he enjoyed it together with talks made by his fellow teammates.

But all end when Tendou came back and sat on the chair across him with a grin displayed.

Semi raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged him off. He proceed chewing on his newly-ordered mochi for dessert. Of course, not without glancing at the familiar female figure that had just entered the cafeteria and settled on at least four tables away from them.

"It was the creepiest thing that I had ever seen, Satori." The gentle-heart lad sat beside the newcomer started, making the redhead turn the attention to him.

"What is?" Tendou asked.

"Your face." The light-haired setter interrupted, causing Soekawa to snort at the retort.

"How mean!"

Cue light chuckles coming from the team's Benkei-look alike and blinking eyes from the academy's ace. Tendou started complaining to Soekawa with the lad between his laughter. Whereas him, Semi Eita, ever-so casually glance at the table located near the door.

There sat the brunette lady who sat behind him in class. Her hazel eyes bore into him, making his own hues widen in immediately turned its attention to the door. Another figure, one of a male with dark hair, sat across her welcomed a newcomer of the same hair color. Said newcomer was the same person on his dream from earlier.

"What are you talking about, Jin-kun? Dark chocolate is better than white chocolate."

"Eh? How can you be satisfied with something bitter when it's supposed to be sweet? I go for white chocolate."

"Dark."

"White."

"I'll settle for a normal chocolate."

"That won't do, Reon-san! What do you think, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"Ah. Hm.."

"He sure is thinking about it."

Inwardly rolling his eyes at the random topic that he was sure that Tendou had started, Semi just listened at the randomness while feeding himself with the mochi in the tray. Of course, secretly observing the ravenette in his dreams and the Kawanishi comfortably talking to the guy with them. He had to supress an urge to raised an eyebrow as he trued to think of where he could've seen the dark-haired lad, but couldn't for the life of him remember where.

Once in his stealthy glance on their table, his brown eyes caught wind of identical blues as the ones in his dreams. But before it trained on the lovely does longer than he wanted it to be, he turned to look anywhere but hers and continued eating the mochi.

* * *

With the clock pointed at the number past seven and with the sky tinted dark with glimmering stars, a table of five lads inside the Academy's cafeteria was filled with random talks and deep-toned laughters and chuckles. Even if the road seemed to be busy and train passengers filling in the space with haste, the night was still young to claim it as a time to retire.

While on his table appeared to be rowdy, loud and lively, a table not far away has a rather warm atmosphere that reminded him of the ones back in his home. Even if their plates and glasses was void of anything edible, even if trays were neatly arranged by his and her neat-freakiness, occasional glances didn't stop from occuring despite the distance of both tables and chairs.

He had forgotten count as to how many times in that duration did brown clashed with blue. With the random talk being led by Tendou still occured in his table, Semi can tell that there was something more than that glances he shared with the unknown ravenette. With his brown eyes stealing gazes with hers, both eyes seemed to gleamed, albeit unconsciously as if both was holding a different secret that is identical in some way. Like, it's the only thing that no one knew about but the both of them.

His elbow leaned on the table and her back leaned on the chair, looking back and forth at the talkers within their little circle in the table and somehow, despite being strangers and not knowing each other's names, eye contact became a thing.

Apparently, their glances didn't escape Tsubaki and Tendou's predatory eyes.

* * *

"Fight-O! Fight-O! Fight-O!"

It was still early in the morning and the volleyball team decided for a team jog just in time for the sun to peak on the mountains and casts its yellow rays on the ground.

Yawning, Semi jogged alongside the other first-years behind the second year players of the team. True to theiir words regarding the manager's training regimen the night before, all was present in attendance and neither slack and was left dozing on their comforters inside the dormitory. That, most of them appeared yawning and sleep deprived.

"Hey, don't slacked off first years!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The manager, who decreased her pace in the jog, was moving in action on their line. Her strong, demanding voice had woken the others in his years and increased their paces to prevent the manager reprimanding them for lagging behind. Of course, he was one of them and soon enough, the manager seemed to be satisfied with the increase of their pace but remained in her position just beside them.

When the clock striked quarter to six, jogging was finished and they were ordered to go inside the gymnasium. Sighs of relief filled the air and scowling faces from the older ones erupted as soon as the intructions was declared.

However, long before he can enter the gymnasium that was just in front of him, his eye caught sight of a vending machine. The red machine filled with drinks and chips was stationed on the gymnasium's left. It could've been a normal sight as he had been on the team for more than two weeks since the opening ceremony, but the fact that an earlybird appeared and was casually sitting on the provided bench made a difference.

 _But it's still early._

Knowing the time difference and what was left for him to prepare before the first bell rings, Semi wondered why this unknown ravenette wearing the prescribed uniform. She was leaning on the wall, a can in hand and heads up gazing at the sky slowly lightened by the sun.

"The sky was really pretty, Eita-kun."

Blinking in surprise, the aforementioned lad turned his head to the source and found Tendou grinning slyly at him like yesterday. For some reason, he felt like a deer caught in red lights and immediately looked up at the pointed out topic.

"Yeah." He answered.

And with a knowing hum, Tendou left him by the doorstep and entered. With a mere shake of his head, Semi gathered his thoughts and calmed himself down. He should start getting a grip of his own before things will turn into worse. But before that, he better join the others or else his training regimen would double. If worse comes to worst, triple. He wouldn't want that.

He shuddered at the possibility and hurried entering the gymnasium not before casting a glance at the ravenette still looking up at the sky wearing the school uniform.

* * *

Said ravenette was gone when the morning practice ended an hour later. He left the gymnasium after cleaning and looked for any signs of her by the vending machine but she was not in sight. He guessed that she already left and was in the classroom. But thinking about it made him realize that he didn't know what class she was in. Yet, her year.

The ravenette seemed to be around his age but there are cases wherein students advanced to the class above. She could've been a second year, perhaps a third year but the ravenette's connection with Kawanishi Tsubaki was also a question. She could be a friend from middle school or a relative. If possible, siblings. But they could be cousins, too. He didn't know the brunette that much but he had seen his redhead friend interacting with her.

Looking back at the empty bench, Semi sighed. "Kami..."

He didn't know what's wrong with him anymore. Since that day, his mind seemed to sway making him think about her. It frustrates him to no end.

He left the gymnasium and went ahead to the showers. He need to cool down. Maybe, he's tired. Yes, that could be it.

Tired.

* * *

She had woken earlier than her alarm clock like the usual. Hana sat up on her bed, feeling awake as if she didnlt sleep at all. Looking at the black small clock on her study table positioned just beside her bed, she turned it off before it create noise. Given the time way too early, her roomate, Tsubaki, was still fast asleep. The brunette curled with the blankets, letting out a light snore that could be pass as a sigh.

Hana just shook her head and did her bed. After doing so, she gave herself a long shower and unconsciously dressed herself with the school uniform.

To notice her earlybird demeanor, the slightly dark sky was all she need. It's not like she has some homework to do or any activity to engage to this early in the morning, but Hana found herself bored. She doesnlt have the keys to the music room and she'll get caught if she did so and started creating such noise. In the end, she settled for a morning tea and do a little skygazing. She soon found herself sitting in a bench by the vending machine.

Thoughts came into mind and they were lots. Home, school, piano, pastries and for some reason, a certain light-haired lad with brown eyes. Her eyebrows narrowed just thinking about him. She didn't know him at all and her dream was supposed to be hers alone. Tsubaki was out in the picture, for she did not inform the brunette about the disturbing dream. Neither Tatsuya.

However, she was reminded at their glances last night at the cafeteria. Hana guessed that the lad knew by her name, maybe by her cousin but who could've known. She does not know him at all. But those exchange felt like forever as if she knew him, contradicting the factual reality of being strangers. Perhaps, he knew something about her like she do to him?

Dreams. They're weird.

 _A nuisance._

A sigh escaped her lips and she took a sip on the canned milk tea. Doing so, a small life caught her attention by a peripheral vision. Blue blinked in confusion at the sudden movement in the green bushes. She wondered what could it be.

Standing up from her seat, she threw the can on the trashbin and approached the said fauna. Hana peered over, eyes scrunitizing on the small spaces the leaves left for her to see what could they've been hiding. It didn't take for her to delve in and was on fours to look closer.

Alas, she found it and she blushed at the sight behold.

It was a kitten. Pure white furred kitten with big blue eyes that mirrored her own. It was small and thin it shook her to the core to feel pity towards the poor animal. Hana decided to call for it despite a question ringing on her mind as to how did it end up here in the first place.

"Neko-chan~" She called and the kitten looked at her. It meowed and moved closer.

She stood up from the bush holding the small feline in her hands. In her estination, the kitten was a month old but lacks enough nutrients to grow healthily. Petting its small head, she later found its gender. It was a male and very lovely.

It meowed once more and Hana raised it high in the air. The sky became a background as she inspected the feline. She decided. She's going to keep it. First thing first, a name. The ravenette tilted her head and she though of anything that will suit to this cute kitten she now claimed as hers.

With her blue eyes boring on the kitten's own blues, Hana smiled. "Ao-chan."

And the kitten meowed.

* * *

The ravenette decided to keep it after playing and petting it for minutes. Kept hidden behind her blazer, Hana hastily entered the female's dormitory building, making sure not to appear suspicious as possible with holding her stomach. Fortunately, Ao remained quiet throughout the so-called infiltration and Hana was frateful to pick up such brainy kitten.

A small smile made its way on her face upon seeing her dorm room. She calmed herself down and carefully twisted the door knob only to close it once she was inside. However, Tsubaki was not asleep as she thought the brunette would be.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, her hair still in a tangled mess showing that she had just woken up from a deep slumber. Her head tilted in confusion at the ravenette with narrowed eyes.

Because Hana squeaked when she spoke. Slowly turning around, Hana showed Tsubaki the small feline she found in the bushes. "Giving Ao-chan a temporary home."

"Ao-chan?" Tsubaki looked at the kitten in her hands. "That's really... cute. But you owned a dog, Hana-chan. As far as I'm concerned, a kitten and dogs don't blend well."

"It's fine. Genichirou wouldn't mind. And so is mother and father."

"Grandmother?" The brunette asked.

Hana had to widen her eyes in realization to that. She had forgotten the fact that her grandmother was also living with them. She lowered her head and almost whispered the words answering Tsubaki's question. "I don't know."

The other female could only sigh at that. Her hazel eyes made contact with blue akin to what her cousin owned and froze.

 _Maybe, it won't hurt at all._

Tsubaki sighed for the umpteenth time. "Well, do what you want. As long as it won't pee or loose bowel on my properties."

Hana meekly nodded in understanding, still holding Ao in her hand. She let out a giggle when said feline attempts to bit her fingers but couldn't. However, she was caught in a surprise when her cousin named Tsubaki petted the new addition in the family. To grow up with her relatives sticking together made her see how much she and Tsubaki, alongside with Taichi, grew up in a span of years. With this, Hana knew that Tsubaki has always been a cat-lover unlike Taichi who prefers dogs over cats despite his allergy to canines.

Looking up at the wall clock to see how much time they had left, Hana let out a sigh.

"Tsubaki, you're going to be late if you don't take a shower soon."

Said teenager froze. "Eh?"

"Hurry up."

* * *

Right after the morning practice ended, he, together with the first years, went to change their gears into white blazers, light blue dress shirt and purple pants as prescribed by the Academy for males. Slings of their black bags hung on their shoulders, Ohira and Soekawa went ahead with Ushijima after quickly changing in the spacious club rooms. Warm farewells and 'see you later' was exchanged as those who were left proceed and as much as possible, hastily put on their uniforms.

By the time Semi was done, Tendou already left with Yamagata. To be alone without a redhead companion by his side gave him a once in a blue moon peace of mind.

His hands were on his pockets after checking the minutes left on his wristwatch as he marched toward the main building. In order to do this, he had to pass on the vending machine where he saw the unknown ravenette earlier. And speaking of devil, the familiar length of raven locks came in sight making him blink his dark brown eyes.

The girl, however, was unaware of his slow pace just from behind and continued walking with heads looking up at the same sky. He even looked up to wonder what was special with the blue dome for her to constantly gaze almost every time he sees her inside the premises.

Alas, she stopped by the same machine and dropped a few coins before pushing the button of strawberry milk. He had to blink at that and mentally noted the choice of drink before following her once more quietly as they made way to their designated class rooms. With this, he found out that she was on his year. The raven haired stranger with blue eyes made a turn on the second floor and Semi almost smiled in relief at the idea of ages not having a wide gap. Though, he had to wonder what made him think such possibility.

The first years' hallway has a few number of students that decided to linger before the bell rings. This became a hindrance for him as most of them blocks his way. He had found out about her year and now he was left with which room she was in. If calculating based on appearance, the girl looked like she belong in a college preparatory class. But there are chances that she's not. However, this did not stop him from tailing behind the ravenette.

But not all go according to what he planned.

"Semi-semi!"

A rather annoying high-pitched voice by an annoying redhead called him by a weird nickname. Ticked off by how many times he had told the same lad not to call him that, a scowl curved his lips as he slowly turned to look at the hindrance.

"Cut that out, Satori." He said and looked back to where the ravenette was headed.

But she was already gone.

 _Damn_.

"What are you looking?" The redhead curiously inquired and red eyes followed his sight of direction.

Shaking his head, he answered. "Nothing."

With that, he walked inside the room using the door where the redhead emerged. As he went to sit on his chair, a quick glance was made on the brunette's seat behind him. However, the Kawanishi lady was in her absence at the moment. Semi could only sigh and leaned his arms on the wooden table before laying his head down.

* * *

It was break time when he saw her again. He went back to the vending machine where he saw her bought the cartoon milk and bought Pocari with a thought of where the ravenette could be.

He found her later watering the flowers in Shiratorizawa Garden. Said female crouched and has her back turned on him. Despite this, the setter knew that it was the same stranger he had come to notice since the dream days ago.

He made a few steps forward, inching a little closer to the unaware lady.

Or so he thought she wasn't aware.

"What do you think of flowers?"

Semi halted on his tracks, paused in surprise and failed to supress a gasp. He made a fake cough as he looked on the side. Clearly, he's getting embarrassed by his actions. She could've known that he has been following her until now.

But damn her voice. It was the same as the one from his dream. Soft, mellow, warm― like her hug. It was really sweet.

Semi shook his head to control his demeanor. He faked a cough once again, realizing that he had not yet answered the question this ravenette threw him.

"I... I..." He started, unable to form the words on his mind.

"Hm?" The girl paused and tilted her head, but didn't look his way.

"I... I thinks flowers are very beautiful... things." He said. "They're very nice and innocent."

By this time, he looked at the girl. Silence engulfed between them, save for the noise made by the other Shiratorizawa's students in the middle of their break time. What felt like minutes that has passed, Semi swore that he could hear the pin drop. Even if a gentle breeze came to visit them and gave his hair a little sway to the left.

Then she turned, still crouching on the grin with the same blue eyes that somehow haunted him in a good way. A small smile was plastered on her small face.

"I thought so, too." She told him.

For days that had passed since waking up with tears streaming down on his cheek, for days that had passed since he learned that the girl in the flowery field existed in real life and for the night before where he exchanged glances he deemed as accidental, Semi had just realized that it was the first time that they had a conversation.

If you can count that as one.

There's just one thought that he can describe about this pretty stranger. Right now.

 _She's like a flower._

* * *

メモ：

I am very much delighted and grateful for the reviews. However, I cannot say that much more since I'm basically just starting with this story but later on, notes be longer if necessary.

Anyways, I woke up very early and watched 1 Litre of Tears. Gosh, I don't know what to say but it made me cry.

ありがとう！

― デボラ


	4. 3 - When the Painter Paints His Dream

CHAPTER 3

 ** _When the Painter Paints His Dream_**

 **3**

He had been staring at it for awhile now. He sure do is taking his time to think deliberately of a subject to be use in their last period. The time has been running and it has been long since someone uttered to speak inside the Art Studio. The world around him is quiet and sitting on the wooden stool beside the window that overlooks the outside world with nothing comes to mind at all had him hopeless for the time being.

Other than the ravenette and his dream, nothing comes to mind at all.

Semi stared at the blank canvas that stood before him. The white sheet was sread vertically and was protected by the wooden frame. The paintbrushes stood tall and side by side inside the container, together with the clean palette and untouched number of paints were laid in his hands' reach. He couldn't help but to glance and check the current situation, if he's the only one left that had not yet shown improvement for the past fifteen minutes.

"Pst... Eita-kun..."

Okay, there's one aside from him.

Semi didn't have to turn to check who called. It seems that as of now, he and the redhead middle blocker were caught in some sort of mindblock. It's not like someone spiked and someone blocked. Well, that's a different story and he sighed to shrugged off some thoughts. Semi knew why out of all people does it have to be Tendou Satori.

 _'He just want me to draw what he wants.'_

"No." He firmly answered Tendou's call.

Ignoring the redhead's whining from behind, he picked the sole pencil amidst the standing paintbrushes in the container. Old, dull, small and has been tainted by a nunber of tints of paint, the sole pencil was taken out from its shell. Its black lead started spreading over the white surface as Semi guided him to form an outline of the image he couldn't shrug away.

His dark eyebrows narrowed in concentration, nose scrunching a little bit and lips formed in a thin line as he sunked deeper. His brown eyes bore at the canvas with an impassive face. His calloused hands swayed and danced over the surface, seemingly used at the movements and had known already what he wanted to show. They fill all the available white on the canvas and it didn't take too long for him to placed the pencil back to the container.

Time stopped for awhile as he gazed at the thin outline made by the artists' friend.

He had done it. This will surely gave way to what has been troubling him since remembering the dream he had. Semi couldn't really say that he was attracted when in the first place, he had yet to know the ravenette's name and being. Enchanted, perhaps? He didn't even know why she had to be his subject but it seemed to have been made by his desire that was swirling deep inside him. It could've been curiosity but he knew it's the former. He could be enchanted by the ravenette's beauty that he's having such attracted regarding her identity.

Now that she kept appearing on his mind since then.

The brown-eyed lad couldn't help but to gake his ever short light-brown locks as he heaved a sigh. Too many thoughts and his head was about to ache. He wouldn't want that, now that he only have forty-five minutes left before the day ends.

' _Well, let's get this started.'_

With Tendou deep on his own world as well as the class, Semi uncapped the lids of the paint laid on the board beside the palette. His desired colors were aligned side by side, varying from its brightness before he put a part of then on the palette to make a color wheel of his desires. He picked a brush, mixing certain colors with a little drop of water.

 _He was in a field; a flower field. Down to where he stood, there were flowers of various kind and colors to seemingly a never-ending horizon. He bent to pick one; a rose, when a giggle reached his ears blending with the mellifluous tunes being played from nowhere._

When he found himself satisifed with his chosen colors, Semi faced the canvas again with an almost invisible outline of the ravenette being drawn by a mere pencil. He dipped the brush on a container filled with water, turning it around the round corners hoping the colors will go away. When the clear liquid slowly turn into a dark shade, he lift the brush and had it touched his choice of color for the skin. He did this before pointing the brush at where the outlined skin was on the canvas before spreading its color with strokes.

The canvas was slowly getting fuller and appealing with color as Semi finally finished painting the base color of the skin. And without any second thoughts, he switched to another color to add shades in the skin for a touch of reality. It didn't take too long for him to switch colors again. Letting the medium brushes touched a dark color, Semi looked at the improvements in the canvas.

 _She stood up as she placed a handmade flower crown on her head. When she twirled her dress, he was greeted by the most shiny smile in the earth. Her cheek spread that shows her pearls of white, so big it made her eyes squinting, hiding the color of her orbs._

He remembered vividly the dream he had the other day. This seems to be his source of inspiration regarding his painting. Semi sighed, making strokes of the brush filled with the brightest blue he could mix.

* * *

The school bell had long rung for the last time of the day. Its ringing sound had left the people's ear for a long time now and minutes had passed since then. Although it was still bright as day with little streaks of orange rays made by the sun, the hall of the first year has showed no sign of human life. No one seemed to be going in and out of the rooms to lounge on the narrow hallway that oversees the wide track field. It was quiet, not including the noise inside the classrooms.

Maybe not until the brunette Kawanishi reached the floor and began running like her life depended on it. Her long legs developed by genes made their strides on the hall to reach her destination. Her hazel eyes mirrored a look of anxiety yet filled with glee at the same time. Even while running and thinking about why she was running in the first place, Tsubaki couldn't stop the upward curve forming on her lips.

Alas, she finally reached the room of class 1-3. She almost tripped as she held herself to stop the sprint, causing the people inside to look at in her direction filled with curiosity and question. Tsubaki composed herself back to her cool demeanor, patting her skirt and taking a breath to calm down. She look for her ravenette of a cousin inside, only to find none but other people she's not familiar of.

"Huh? Hana-chan... where is she?"

One of the assigned cleaners to happened to see her little commotion at the hall. His mop of brown unmoved as he raked his dark eyes over Tsubaki's panting figure. He figured the the brunette had been running for a while now and judging from her short brown locks and hazel eyes, he instantly recognized her. The girl was with Ayano Hana at the cafeteria the other night with the swimmer. His redhead friend was familiar with her, too as he had seen the two interacted before.

Soekawa Jin smiled at the brunette who stood by the door. His hand firmly holding a feather duster.

"Ah, Ayano-san left awhile ago."

Tsubaki blinked, looking dejected. "I see. Thanks!" Bowing, she left, sprinting for another run despite the rules.

* * *

It was eerily quiet inside. The windows and cabinets were closed and locked, the board was free from the writings of the chalk but has left traces of where it used to left markings over the green board. The floor was mopped clean, void of any droplets of paint and spilled colored water while the wooden stools were arranged properly together with the standee. Nevertheless, no matter how clean the Art Studio may be, the smell of paint still linger on the air.

Hana left the class early as soon as the bell rung. She hastily but properly placed her notes and pencils on her bag, zipping it closed before making a fast walk. With the straps of her bag casually slung on her shoulder, a cute hand-made paper bag on hand, she made strides towards the classroom of 1-1 to see Tsubaki. Upon reaching, she found no one and not even school bags that she left to look for the female Kawanishi.

She doesn't have any idea where Tsubaki could be and Hana sighed. Even if they share the same room back at the dorm, even if they're blood-related, Hana doesn't see the reason behind why she has to know the schedules of people and whoever before. Now, she know why. She doesn't have a clue at all, leaving her wondering around the hall to check each rooms for the short brown hair she had familiarize herself long ago.

Hana reached the floor of the third years. Her short raven hair swayed from left to right, blue eyes darting to rooms and back to the hall with the hope of finding Tsubaki. Even if she reached the room where Goshiki Tatsuya's room, she was met with people on the swimmer's class to know that the lad had left. This, crosses out the chances of Tsubaki lounging inside the class her lover.

Thanking the third year whom she had conversed, she bowed before going back to the stairs for another search.

Hana was by the foot of the stairs and had reached the second years' floor when her eyes caught sight of the number of paintings by the window. Blinking, she approached the window to see more. She even peeked to see if anyone was inside but found none. Driven by her curiosity and interest, Hana reached for the door and was surprised to be left it unlocked. This didn't stop her from entering.

Hana inhaled the smell before sighing lightly. Her blue eyes scanned the room, looking amazed at the room of art. Her legs made move as she approached the painting near her. She gazed at the rough surface, touching them with her fingertips as she scrunitize every details before looking at the bottom to see the first painter's identity. Then Hana transferred to the next, checking the details through the slightly dark room. She made rounds, her legs slowly moved, pausing before moving again as she took grasp of the atmosphere the room offered her. It was even made dramatical as the sun had started to set over the horizon, highlighting its orange hues that tresspasses the room through the mirrors of the window.

Once, she stopped on a painting that has caught her attention. It has been screaming red and will scream red for eternity. Hana gazed at the painting with wonder and once her eyes landed on the person being painted, she couldn't stop her eyes widening in surprise.

* * *

They must have crossed paths while searching for one another was what Tsubaki concluded as soon as she left the class of 1-3. Not even bothering to remind herself of the school rules, she continued running in a fast pace. She had searched everywhere for Hana that she even went to Tatsuya's room to check if her cousin was there. But when reached, she was told the ravenette had passed by to ask her whereabouts.

 _'Hana-chan, where could you be?'_

Tsubaki hurried herself going downstairs, hoping to see Hana at last. Fortunately enough, the staff and teachers had a meeting regarding the upcoming events now that it's about May. And maybe luck finally aided her this time. She had reached the second floor, about to dash when she caught sight of the Art Studio. No, she hadn't seen Hana yet but Tsubaki swore that before she parted ways with the assigned cleaners, they made sure that the door was closed.

Yet, it was ajar.

Tsubaki was not surprise but found herself relieved to see the person she was looking for was inside. Inhaling and exhaling deep breaths, she place a hand ovef her chest to compose herself. Her legs felt the soreness and tiredness but Tsubaki wants to push herself to the limit. Sighing, she pushed the door and entered.

"Hana-chan." She called.

The aforementioned quickly turned her attention to her. Tsubaki assumed she caught Hana surprised. Although nothing extreme was happening inside the studio, seeing her cousin standing in front of the painting, with fingertips touching the surface and a face that screams various emotions says something. Tsubaki couldn't help but to wonder why.

"Ah, Tsubaki."

The brunette approached Hana in the corner of the room. She could only nod in response and couldn't help but to feel something she couldn't explain when she saw the painting Hana was looking. The painting, as how many times she had seen it during cleaning time earlier, Tsubaki was still captivated by how neat and beautiful it look.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She looked at Hana.

"Hm..."

Tsubaki watched Hana touched the dried paint of orange, peach, red and brown with her fingers. She saw the look on Hana's face that was filled with awe and wonder. But there was, for some reason, fear and then there's love. She huff lightly, glancing at the kanji at the corner of the painting below then to the Hana painted in the middle of the bed of red roses. She had been wondering why Hana was making such faces and why the painter knew her.

Tsubaki doesn't have a clue. She doesn't know what's going on between them.

* * *

It was rough and the smooth before going back to rough. With her fingertips lightly roaming over the paunted surface, her blue eyes shone in amazement at how detailed the painter is. It's like he had all the area of the canvas covered with his skill in art making her wonder how the painting was possibly done in span of one and a half hours. Maybe, less than that. Still, she was amazed at how the painter drew her skillfully.

She traced the painted short raven hair. Although, it's not exactly the raven color seeing as the painter gave it blue highlights, it showed how creative the painter, whoever he or she is, can be. It was painted with ease, and was even more painted with such skill when Hana turned to see the painted half-opened eyes that shows her own blue eyes. Just like the red roses that "she" was surrounded with, even such little part was painted properly. How can someone had the patience to paint something so small, she doesn't know. Hana sure can't forget the little mole that was planted under her right eye. The painter sure do know her, but she doesn't have a clue.

Nevertheless, the painting took her breath away.

"' _Like a Flower',_ it says." Tsubaki huffed. "Does that mean that Hana-chan is like a rose with thorns?"

Hana glanced at the given title, tracing the neat handwriting made by the painter before going to the small kanji that reveals the painter's identity.

 **Like a Flower**

 **瀬見英太**

"Semi... Eita..." she whispered, tracing the small kanji lightly. "It feels like he knew me personally."

Tsubaki looked at her.

' _I wonder what kind of person he is.'_

* * *

In a place with high walls and marbled floor, a gymnasium with a court was occupied by the students ranging from first to third years. All clad in the black shirts and purple pants, the occupants were in the middle of a game. A game between two that was mixed of three years has been made and is in the middle of knowing who the victor is.

A ball of green and white soared in the air and the players looked up with both positive and negative intent as to where it could land. However, the ball showed its direction and was about to land on the shiny floor to bounce when its fall was received by Yamagata. This caused for the ball to soar in the air once more, going to where the net could be. It landed on the taped hands of a setter before being pushed back again and only to be smacked down hard on the area of the opposing team.

His mop of light blonde hair and brown eyes darted to the figure of the tall lad they called ace. A smirk made its way on his face, offering a hand on the taller lad before exchanging high-fives.

"Nice one, Semi-semi!"

Semi Eita found himself grinning and pumped for some reason.

* * *

 **メモ：**

Happy New Years' everyone!

It has been months since I last updated and it has been hectic with schedules now that I'm finally graduating high school. I apologize for that.

A reminder, though. : Dulcet takes place on Ushijima Wakatoshi's, Ohira Reon's, Tendou Satori's, Yamagata Hayato's and Semi Eita's first year on Shiratorizawa. Meaning to say, Kawanishi Taichi, Shirabu Kenjiro and Goshiki Tsutomu are currently out of the picture. Please don't be confuse with how the characters react and why there are missing Haikyuu! characters.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Well then, have a happy new years'!

ー デボラ


	5. 4 - Interaction and Introduction

CHAPTER 4

 ** _Introduction and Interaction_**

 **4**

The cafeteria later that night has been filled by the various students of Shiratorizawa. They range from years and most of then wore their sports club attire. Both feminine and masculine voice buzzed in synchronization that it shows no difference during lunch.

On the furthest left side of the room was a group of baseball players. Most of them wore their white and purple baseball caps while wearing dark purple baseball pants. Some even brought a bat and a ball in the dining area. Nevertheless, no news about a broken bone or window has been reported regarding those belongings. Not far awat from them was the track and field clad in a casual outfit and surprisingly, were eating silently with their meals. Then there's from the basketball club wearing a variety of colored tees and shorts. Obviously enough, they appeared to had just finished their training regimen based fresh they look and how they smell of strong masculine deodorants. Near the doors were from the swimming club, showcasing their varsity jackets.

There were a lot more clubs than the eye can see. Tables were occupied. Tables for two turned into table for four and table for four turned into table for ten. Chairs were scattered and trays were laid on top of the table, spreading messy spilled food and drinks that the cafeteria chefs had given them based from their nutritional needs.

Even though the cafeteria has been busy once again in handling the sports club post-training, there are students brave enough to join them in the midst of chaotic dinner. These students joined clubs that doesn't require vigorous physical training but involves stenous mental workout and honing artistic skills.

In the middle of the room is a three-man group of volleyball players that has been together since childhood. Namely: Ushijima Wakatoshi who had made a name for himself throughout his Shiratorizawa stay since middle school, Ohira Reon that was known as Ushijima's left-hand and as much as he doesn't want to accept it, it's because of his somewhat uncanny resemblance to the infamous Benkei. Then there's Soekawa Jin, who's not only a part of the volleyball club but also belongs in the student council as well.

There group of three embraced the buzzing warm atmosphere with their silent one. They remained eating in a possible quiet way, not even bothering to glance at the people surrounding their table.

That is until a couple of brown and black entered.

Ushijima briefly paused in the middle of his chewing at the sight of the grumbling brunette. The raventte swimmer he had known to be the Kawanishi's lover, followed behind, patting her head filled with affection. His dark brown eyes trailed after their figure in the distance before he turned his eyes back to where it should be: his food.

Just as when Kawanishi Tsubaki and Goshiki Tatsuya made themselves comfortable in a table for two, three lads entered the cafeteria. As if sensing their friends' presence in the cafeteria, Soekawa's dark hues snapped upward to meet with the three newcomers approaching figure. His lips curved to grin at the red, dark brown and light blonde locks amidst the rowdy area. Soekawa's analytical eyes didn't miss the confuse glance the setter threw at the couple's way.

"Yo." Greeted Semi as he sat beside Reon with his own tray of food.

"Hey."

Tendou Satori and Yamagata Hayato found themselves and extra table and chairs, bring the equipment to the childhood trio's small table. They placed it side by side before settling themselves from the chairs. A faint sound of crack was heard and wooden chopsticks were split into two and with a mumble of " _Itadakimasu_ ", the newcomers joined the childhood three in lessening the food.

Semi popped a rice on his mouth, munching the cooked grains with moderate pace. He paused as his brown eyes glanced once more at Tsubaki and Tatsuya's table. One dark brow raised with a question and as careful as he could be, he roamed his vision around to see signs of the ravenette lady. But not even her shadow can be seen.

"It'll be on the last week of May, isn't it?" Soekawa faked a cough and successfully caught the attention of his friends in the table.

As if Soekawa had done on purpose to distract him from thinking of the ravenette, he focused his attention back to his food while making a mental note to himself to not appear hideous with his incessant glance at the couple. Somewhere deep in his gut had a feeling that Soekawa knew but he can't be so sure.

"What is?" He heard Tendou asked, nonchalant at the obvious rice of the side of his mouth.

"PEP Rally." He answered, with a light twitch on the brow. _He sure eat messily._

"And the Inter-High a week after that." Reon added from his left.

"Then the choosing of players."

"Yes."

Lifting his wooden chopsticks, Semi gracefully picked up another rice from his little bowl on the tray. He held it close to his mouth, opening the gummy cave to devour the little ball of white. His tongue contacted with the edible substance and with the workings of his teeth, he shoved another mouthful of rice as he gulped the previous ones to his core. His dark eyes wandered at their table, noting the silent embrace over them. But he never failed to see the fiery determination that reflected on his teammates' eyes.

Most likely, just like everyone on their team, they longed for the day they will stand together on the court to represent their school as they battle against their countless of rivals.

With his mouth busy grinding the rice and meat, Semi found himself looking at the flourescent light above his head. His neck stretch and his adam apple became clear to see as he faced the light with his unblinking eyes. The flourescent bulb gave him an image and soon, it turned to a number of lights that was stationed out of anyone's reach. The brightness casted on the whole stadium, letting him see a very large crowd shouting at the top of their lungs.

He pictured himself standing on the gracious marbled court, his favorite shoes contacting with the reflecting ground while they made a small squeaky sound. But his eyes were trained on what was above, the back of his palm loomed over and eyes wandering around. People in a large number held various banner of the schools' logo and line. Color of the clothing varies from red to black and white, and their cries of encouragement echoed throughout the building with their yells. They hoped that screaming the school yell will gave their players encouragement and a boost to their fighting spirit as they had positioned themselves face-to-face with their opponent on the court.

Blinking, Semi had not heard of such voices but hushed as if it wasn't noisy a second ago. He unconsciously gulped and his ears tingled at the referee's whistle. However, the crowd remained on not making a single sound and the atmosphere suddenly became tense for him to bear. He couldn't help but to look forward and found a player, someone he has yet to meet in the future, bounced the white, red and green ball on the floor. The bounce made such noise but it no longer compare to the sound of the skin hitting the rubber. Semi realized, the game's starting.

Yes, that's it. He want to stand on the court for as long as he want. He want his knees to burn from diving, bending and jumping. The ache on his palm as he served and the lught touch on his fingers as he set. He want to play for the team. As a setter. As a volleyball player. For the glory and name of Shiratorizawa.

A small smirk crept its way on his face as he shook his head lightly enough before he resumed eating the remnants of rice and pork on his tray. The stadium's lights suddenly went back to the flourescent bulb above his head and Semi finally got a good grasp of the reality, wishing for that vision to happen for real.

His hand moved in instinct, reaching for rice before devouring it with his mouth. For some reason, he was more pumped than ever. The determination of making his goal into reality tightened and strengthened. The only thing that was waiting for him is to be picked by the terror coach Washijo Tanji, eithet a setter or a pinch server. No. Semi shook his head. He wants to be pick as a setter. Someone with a difficult role that he had been handling for years, someone who can toss the ball to their spiker that he knew would be Ushijima.

As he chewed, a thought ran. _Where could she be?_

Semi saw Tsubaki and Tatsuya leaving the cafeteria. No Ayano Hana was present inside the cafeteia even for a second during the couple's stay. Curious with her absence and overpowered by the adrenaline rush of his vision and determination to be the setter, Semi finished his bowl of rice a few minutes later. He never failed to ignore the assiduity of the redhead and the small smirk plastered on the student council secretary.

" _Gochiso-sama._ " He mumbled, hands forming in a sort of prayer before playing his wooden sticks on the tray.

"Done already?"

"That was fast."

"Wha's with the rush?"

Multiple questions were being thrown at his way. But Semi ignored them, standing up from his seat that made a light screeching sound against the tiled floor. His handsome features etched into a apologetic ones, smiling nervously before he waved goodbye in an awkward manner. He excused himself to his peers, still feeling the boring hole on the back of his head.

Semi left the cafeteria thereafter, shrugging off the watching eyes of Tendou and Soekawa.

* * *

No soul on sight throughout the dark hallway of Shiratorizawa's main building. The lights were off, void of noise and only the moonlight was present. It was full moon tonight with almost void of the fluffy clouds. Its white light and brightness shone over what it touches, giving visionary possible for the time being. The glow illuminated as it passed through the clear windows by the shoe locker. Eerily quiet in its creepiest way, it appeared to be deserted.

But one was brave enough to enter the place. They made themselves known by light footsteps on the ragged uwabaki.

Said footwear was designed with a green color. This indicate that the perpetrator is a freshman as it was seen and has been touched by the moonlight. White socks lately appeared that reached only by their ankles. The skin, however, looked tanned and as soon as the moonlight reached the thigh, the figure was a guy. The gender identity has been given away and his handsome features was kissed the illumination once he skidded into stop just in time for his whole figure to be seen. He wore a black shirt that clung to his big and lean built. Not too muscular but not too thin. His purple shorts also gave way, stopping by mid-thigh and showcased his legs made for endurance.

The disturbance of the deserted locker area came from the volleyball team. Halting on his tracks, standing in the middle of the shoe lockers, he whipped his head from left to right. Brown eyes scanning the area for any other figure to be seen. He gazed at the stairs, on the other side of the hall and back to where he came from. Still, he's yet to find what he's looking for.

And without any second thoughts, he walked ahead, outside as to where his next destination would be.

But upon reaching the second guessed spot, he found himself standing alone in front of the bright red vending machine. A street lamp stood tall beside where the drinks are, cascading its light at the area. His light blonde hair swayed to the left, being blown by the night breeze and for the first time, he heaved a sigh with dark eyebrows almost unite.

Seeing as no ravenette was in the area, he walked away almost feeling desperate. The lad has only one more destination to go and he doesn't have enough information regarding the mysterious lady in his dreams. He had talk to her once, exchange glances with her one night, and saw her only one time gazing at the sky but other than night, he certainly have no idea who the ravenette beauty is. He doesn't even know which class she was in.

His legs brought him to the place filled with flora and fauna. The garden, wherein he saw the smile he had seen on the flower field. Back when he thought she was like a flower.

He gazed at the blooming poppies on his feet. The red petals that seemingly big and welcoming was fun-loving. And so _Hanakotoba_ said so. The soft red danced and swayed as another breeze passed by as if they were performing an orchestra with the other flowers. There were many of them varying from roses, camelias, forget-me-nots, daffodil, daisy, iris, tulips and other flowers he can't put a name because he forgot. There were placed in a pot, some in the soil as they grew and bloom for any passerby to see their beauty that they hid away before they grew.

Semi Eita couldn't stop himself staring at the red roses between the yellow, pink and white roses. He remembered of the painting on his previous art class. His eyes bore into the red petals, and gulped upon realizing what the flower meant in Hanakotoba. Truth to be told, he didn't even know why red roses out of all flowers he knew with their meanings. He could've just use tsubaki or carnations. Now he hoped that no one would gave the painting some twisted explanation of their analysis. That sure will gave way of the feeling he was trying to suppress since then.

But seeing as no one but him was present at the area, he sighed in defeat. He had one more place to think where the ravenette's whereabouts could be, but that one was off limits. After all, boys are not allowed inside the girls' dormitory as the girls' are to the boys'. For some reason, he hoped that she was just around and that they must've missed each other. That, she haven't gone back to the dormitory to rest for the night was still young to retire.

He glanced at the night sky, mostly gazing at the moon that seemed pasted for everyone to see. And he gave up. Semi sighed in defeat, running a hand to his blonde locks as he thought back of why he was looking for her in the place. He grimaced. Who was he to know where she could be?

 _I barely knew her._

A curved unconsciously caused his lips to show a smile at the image of her smile as he glanced back down to the floras.

 _An affinity for flowers._

He looked back to the moon.

 _Or the sky. Or the strawberry milk. Or maybe―_

Another round of the night breeze passed by, finally catching the setter's attention back to the reality. He blinked and rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm after thinking that he might've been sleepy and tired. Nevertheless, his ears were active enough to hear the mellifluous tunes he had just heard upon arriving at the garden. They perked up and he let his eyes roamed to see where it come from.

The tune just sounded familiar.

Alas, his head finally turned to the right direction. His eyes blinked at the sight, surprised even for them to widen and mouth left agape. Just when he gave up looking for her, was when she finally appeared. Semi couldn't stop himself from tearing his gaze away inside the dim room. He finally saw her, alright, but the tunes she was playing with the piano was too familiar he couldn't refrain himself from gasping.

It was the same tune he heard during the club recruitment.

He didn't know anymore. He can't stop. He never guessed for things to click and connect. At least, he found her.

 _Or maybe music._

* * *

Her cerulean blue eyes were locked on the black and white teeth of the huge musical instrument as her small, slender fingers ran and touched the smooth surfaces with ease. She pressed them lightly, once, twice and all at once. She let the music befall on the dark room she was in.

He lights were off and with the window that she left open, her side on the piano stool was casted by its night light. Her raven locks mixed with the darkness and her skin that wasn't touched looked tan while the other one appeared too white. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the light in her eyes to darken as they bore only at the small tools while her feet pressed the pedals below. Sometimes, her head would bobbed when she was immersed with the music. Sometimes she would smile when remembering something precious from the tune she made.

In playing the piano, aside from gardening, she found peace and solitude.

But her playing caused a ripple and she instantly turned her head to the left to see a figure that has been watching her for some time now. Her eyes remained passive, neither glaring or showing surprise at the familiarity of her watcher's face. Although, the lad was taken aback in surprise to be caught and light tint of red she knew as blush covered his face, Hana remained quiet while her fingers continued playing with the tiles.

The lad, she never caught his name but has seen countless of times, looked away but never left on the spot. He was in the garden, it seems and the way he rubbed his nape shyly before casting her another glance gave her the idea of something boyish.

But when he noticed that she was still looking at him, he looked away for the second. Now, scratching his cheek instead of rubbing his nape as he looked back to her once again.

 _Odd_. She thought.

Hana paused, letting her hands fall on her lap as she turned her body to face him. Now that she have an audience, might as well to call it for the day. But she was surprise when the light-blonde haired smiled shyly at her way. And waved even as if saying " _Hi_."

Blinking, Hana raised her hand in an attempt to waved back. The least she could do is to return the gesture, not ignoring it in a way that will appear as rude. But before she could do such, the door was slid opened with haste and a familiar loud voice greeted her ears.

"Hana-chan!"

The aforementioned immediately turned her head to face her cousin, not surprise to see Tsubaki's angry face. After all, Hana just skipped dinner just to play the piano.

"What were you thinking? Skipping meals like that." And there goes Tsubaki's nagging.

Hana tuned out, unpertubed at the brunette's babbling mouth and angry shouts. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Tsubaki pulling her hair in frustration, noticing that she was paying her no mind. Hana knew her body out of everyone else and she knew it was nice for someone to actually care about her being.

"Hey! Don't go playing deaf on me, Hana-chan!"

But sometimes, it was starting to get into her nerves just like how Tsubaki was doing. No offense, she knew Tsubaki meant it in a good way but the brunette should at least let her skip dinner whenever she want.

"What are you looking at?"

Blinking for what seemed the umpteenth time, Hana was drawn back to the reality. She didn't know that she was back to looking at somewhere over the window, the garden to be precise. Tsubaki even stopped her nagging, and an angry look was replaced by a worried glance while a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Nothing since no one was there anymore. It seems like the lad left just in time before Tsubaki can see him watching her.

* * *

It was still early in the morning and her alarm clock was yet to ring when Hana woke up the next day. Blue eyes half-closed in sleepiness and raven locks were tangled in what seemed like a bird's nest as she forced herself to go and prepare for the day. Hana had to drag her body out of the bed, the baby blanket followed her figure before dropping down on the floor. But before proceeding to the bathroom and refresh, she turned off the alarm not surprise anymore to find herself continuously waking up before it does.

She didn't take too long inside the shower and had herself wide awake after a nice cold bath. Hana did her daily routine, not forgetting to pet her new kitten that had slept on her bed.

"Early as ever Ayano-chan, hm?" The chef remarked as she entered the cafeteria. The old lady grinned at her, greeting her the good morning before placing the tray of breakfast on the counter.

"Wouldn't miss what's for breakfast, Kiri-san. Especially when you're the cook."

The old lady laughed. "Oh you. Now, go and enjoy your meal, alright? Do your best for today, hm."

"Thank you, Kiri-san. Likewise."

With care, Hana lifted the tray off the smooth, metal surface. Her body turned around, facing the number of students who managed to wake up early as she do. Some woke up early than her, though. Shrugging off the idea and made by the lack of rowdiness from any sports club, Hana stationed herself beside the window.

Ripping off the coffee sachet, she poured the powder over her empty cup. A black coffee that suited her just fine before going to the water dispenser to add hot water. When Hana went back to her table, she began to ate after muttering her words of gratitude for the food given to her.

The sky was turning lighter with orange and yellow hues. Hana heaved a sigh as she looked and watched the birds flying in the sky, seemingly embracing another day of their lives. Her blue eyes wandered around the area, taking note of such few number that lingered at the early time of the day. A huff escaped and putting both of her hands in her white coat's pocket, Hana left the cafeteria after a good breakfast.

Her legs brought her somewhere, just roaming around the campus circle. Her raven locks swayed lightly at rhe early breeze as they kissed the skin on her cheek with such warm.

 _About time for summer._

She inhaled the faint smell of citrus, burnt skin and salt. Her mind gave her an image of one sunny day at the beach. How she'd love to go on sand castle competition against the blueberry muffin she called cousin once again. Maybe get into a heated debate with the male Kawanishi.

But all those thoughts disappeared when her feet stopped right in front of the vending machine. No, it's not just the vending machine. There was a familiar guy standing in front of it as he inserted a coin on the slot. Even with his back facing her, Hana already knew who it was. She managed to suppress a gasp that will escape her lips, had she not have control. But she can't forget, rather won't, about the light-blonde locks she kept on seeing these past few weeks: in a dream or reality.

So when he finally turned around after bending to pick up a cartoon of strawberry milk, she couldn't help but for her eyes to widen.

Truth to be told, her audience from last night bore the same resemblance as the umbrella guy in her dreams. Dark eyebrows, brown eyes and a trademark scowl that parted in surprise to see her standing over there. The tints of blush coated his cheeks once again, making her remember his sudden shyness regarding being caught watching her through the window.

"Ah." He stepped back, whatever his name is to her, as he gave her a way to lessen the distance between her and the machine.

She didn't comply and made her move to drop the coin like he did. She can feel his eyes staring at the back of her head as she placed two fingers on the two buttons for strawberry milk and pocari. But those eyes turned to the other way when she got her drink and turned to face him.

Hana couldn't take the silence before them. Sure she love the feeling of temporary solitude and deafening silence but the one they had was much heavier than the ones she had gotten accustomed to. For some reason, Hana felt that the light-blonde haired knew her. Whatever kind of source he had, she doesn't want to find out.

She snapped out of her trance as he gripped the cartoon before throwing it on a given trash bin. Hana, in turned, gripped lightly to the cold cartoon of strawberry milk in her hand. Deep within her doesn't want him to leave, now that he's doing it after giving her a light smile and nod.

 _To hell with it._ She thought before calling him. The guy turned and she swore there was an arched brow.

"Have I met you before?" Hana asked.

She was surprised to receive a sheepish smile. But found herself used to the red coating on his cheeks. "I thought so, too.

Blink. _What's with this Kimi no na Wa feeling?_

She blinked again and blinked once more as the lad walked before her. Hana admit, the guy was tall for his age. Whatever old he is. And found herself looking oddly at the outstretched hand before her. Hana turned to look at the light-blonde and amused at the tips of his ears dying in red.

"Semi Eita."

She gasped in surprise. This time, uncontrolled. Her eyes widened and mouth agape as she looked at the lad. The painter, her audience and the guy from his dreams are one person. Who wouldn't be surprised at that. Hana was. She never knew.

"A-A..." She stuttered and returned the handshake with no second thoughts. "Ayano Hana."

If there couldn't be more dramatic and magical, now would be the time. Hana found herself smiling at the lad before her eyes. With her hand still shaking his, she never failed to feel the faint electric when she touched him and the warm affect of the breeze as it embraced the two of them while they shook hands. The heavy weight on her mind felt lighter and was replaced by a light giddiness that causes her to smile wider.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

Semi smiled back, a bit taken in surprise at her words. "Yeah. Same here."

If there couldn't be more dramatic and magical, now would be the time.

"SEMI-SEMI!"

Hana saw the aformentioned lad flinched at the ridiculous and utterly chilidish nickname that was delivered by the wind. Her blue eyes caught sight of red locks and dorky grin as they cupped their hands on their mouth to shout and call such. She mused when Semi turned to glare at the redhead, replying "Cut that out." with a sharp tone. Something far from the gentle tone he used when he spoke to her.

But that didn't make the grin on his to falter.

Semi turned to face her once more, the grin etching on his face. And her breath was stuck somewhere as he did so. For outside perspective, the way Semi turned his head to look at her may appear too fast as if he was in a hurry but in her eyes, it was the opposite. It could be because of the dramatic scenario she was in that the way he turned while his short locks swayed in a slow motion became something magical. Even his brown eyes that burns with youth and joy was something that managed to curve a space for that one particular scene to remember until forever.

She was forced to watch his lean back as he ran to catch up to the redhead. Of course the lad bid her goodbye in a rather quick way and rush, but with her still caught in trance at that one movement, all she could do was nod in return. His short locks bounced as he jogged to catch up. He was breathtakingly beautiful and Hana wasn't able to stop the heat rising on her cheeks. Coming from that turned of head, he managed to make her blush. But that wouldn't stop her from being fascinated at his own being.

Especially when she vividly remembered that dream and the grin of his.

With a smile, Hana finally managed to compose herself once more. The blush slowly fading at the idea that she finally got to put the scrambled pieces of the recent mysteries in her life. Hana turned on her back and intended to go inside the classroom while its still early.

This caused her to miss Semi's brown eyes looking back at her back figure with tender look. Ayano Hana may have short hair in real life but that doesn't make any difference to her long ones that she had on his dream. After all, she was still her.

* * *

It was the ninth hour of the day. The school field owned no one but the weeping grass that was being taken care of by nature. With barely ten minutes that had passed since it turned nine, the hallways had been void of any person since the first school bell rung for the day. More than a hundred minutes yet to fulfill for the bell to signal lunch break but the students inside the Class 1-3 already found the History boring as always.

The ravenette lady that we learned as Ayano Hana was one of those students who had ditched listening to the teacher's lectures regarding the Battle of Sekigahara. Having to learn about the mentioned topic already for countless of times, she had claim herself confident to pass the twenty item quiz that will occur at the last thirty minutes of the class even without listening to the discussion.

Her attention was focused on the back of her notebook. Blue eyes had been staring at the blank sheet of paper for a while now while fingers played with her mechanical pencil, spinning it around the figers with expertise. It was as if out of blue, she had thought of something. The idea that ran through her mind made her stop spinning the pencil and hold it in a writing position. In which, she jotted down the sole idea of that particular memory that replayed.

 **瀬見英太**

That being written, when she realized shortly after writing the lad's name down, Hana felt the rising heat on her cheeks. Her eyes widen at that and attempted to erase the written name. In haste and panic, she dropped her pencil, making a silent 'clink' sound as it contacted with the floor.

 _Ah_. Hana bent down to pick her writing tool when other fingers of a calloused hand bent down to pick it up for her. "Thank you." She mumbled, meeting the eyes of another pair of brown eyes.

"You're welcome." He said. The brunette lad sitting beside her smiled lightly but eyes blinked when he looked over her arms. Soekawa's far-sightedness gave him access to see what was written on the notebook laid on Hana's table. He never knew but he had suspected it before and he couldn't stop himself from smirking. "Semi Eita, huh?"

Hana almost choked when at her own saliva when he voiced such name. With ears tainted with red in embarrassment, she looked at him in surprise before closing the notebook with such speed. Whereas Soekawa just smirked with that gentle face of his.

"Don't worry. I won't tell."

And the least she could is nod and mumble another words of gratitude before looking down at her lap. Her short locks cascaded and made a use to cover her red face. Unseen by any eyes present in the room, Hana shut her eyes close to supress the embarrassment that was starting to take over.

* * *

The scene from the other class doesn't make any difference at all. Students may found the lectures boring that chose to sleep, talk or zone out despite the possibilities of being sent to the detention or taking after-lectures quizzes without any knowledge regarding the topic at all.

Here in Class 1-1 and at the very back of the class were the known characters. Tendou Satori was situated at the furthest corner, head on the desk that was covered by his lanky thin arms. To say that the middle blocker was an understatement seeing as this redhead doesn't find the english subject interesting enough to listen. Not that he had been listen to any teachers babbling at the front. On his right side was the female Kawanishi. Unlike him, the brunette had been jotting down notes as the teacher discussed about subject-verb agreement. And the one who sat in front of her was the light-blonde haired boy.

His palm cupped his chin as he leaned his elbow on the table. His other arm was creating fine lines of artistic progress as he drew an animated Ayano Hana smiling while holding the flower crown on her short raven locks. His face was void of any emotion as he drew but there was bubble tingling on his sides as he reminisce their encounter hours earlier.

Back to Kawanishi Tsubaki, her elbow touched the eraser on the side. The movement caused for the small erasing tool to fall on the floor. Blinking the brown hues she inherited from her father, she paused writing but eyes still trained on the teacher in front who had turned his back as he wrote another form of the SVA. With her fingers successfully took the eraser, Tsubaki composed herself in a sitting position.

However, something caused to catch her focused eyes. Looking over the shoulder of the lad sitting in front of her, she was greeted by a black and white drawing of her cousin. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at the back of Semi's, having to see another portrait of the ravenette relative. Honestly speaking, she doesn't really know who this guy was to her cousin seeing as she had not seen them interacted right before her. For all she know, Semi might be a good guy but a stalker as well. But she could be wrong and she hoped that he's not the latter.

"Hana-chan, huh?" She voiced out, eyes now focused at the teacher in front as she went back to jot down notes. But in peripheral vision, she saw him tense.

The lad just closed his notebook and leaned forward to the table, face coveref by his arms as if he intended on going to sleep. But Tsubaki knew that he's listening.

"You like her." She said and Semi couldn't stop himself from curling his fist. "...don't you?"

Semi admitted that he was in a surprise when Tsubaki voiced the name of his drawing's subject. He had just finish making a curve on the plair surface for her smile when he remembered that the lady sitting behind him was a relative: a cousin, at that. He flinched but remained silent as she silently mumble things to him that he had been avoiding since wanting to see the ravenette lady everyday.

He always knew that he was already on the road for romance but he sure as hell not even ready to admit his growing feelings towards the certain ravenette. The thought scared him but now that he and Hana interacted and talked, they might be a possibility. A low possibility but he had to stop before it'll distract his thoughts from volleyball.

Hana, in his eyes, seem to be the perfect dilligent school suited to attend the Shiratorizawa Academy. Comparing to him who had gotten the privilege to be one of its students mainly because of sports invitation, he's aware that he cannot compete to anyone who had entered because of their status in the society and their vast knowledge. Especially when the said person had also taken a liking to the ravenette beauty. Being reminded at such, Semi was far from behind and now that the announcement of who are those worth to play was yet to announce, he can say that he had nothing to be proud of.

He surely doesn't have anything to be worth her attention.

Semi lightly shook his head. Now, he's overthinking things. He inwardly groan, knowing that the trigger of this was Tsubaki's question.

 _"You like her, don't you?"_

He sighed and decided to sleep. For real.

 _I don't know_

* * *

メモ：

And that my friend is so far the longest chapter I've ever written. Criticism are very much appreciated. Tell me what think.

Thank you.

― デボラ


End file.
